


To Begin Again

by bluetoast



Series: Last Prince of Jotunheim [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Starting Over, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides the best way to adjust to his new appearance is a haircut. Thor has decided to try and change his way of behavior. But with Tony, Steve, Bruce and Pepper all away, the only one he can talk to is the one he's wronged the most; the jotun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Begin Again

Loki didn't know what to think about the change in his appearance. He had spent a good hour in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what had happened. The blue skin, the odd markings and the horns; they were all gone, his skin rubbed clean and now he was lily white and his eyes were green. Perhaps if he had known what had caused it or knew how long it would last, it would be easier. He wasn't even certain if he would like to change back.

It was all confusion.

Thor was nearly as disturbed as he was by the change in his appearance. The Asgardian claimed it was sorcery, but Loki was certain that couldn't be. If he'd had any magical abilities, certainly it they would have shown up long before now. If he had been able to change his visage, he could have gone into hiding years ago. He could have changed when he was a baby and never known slavery. Something must have changed in the past few weeks to make the powers manifest.

Tony and Bruce both felt it was his gaining strength from a steady diet and plenty of rest. 

Miss Pepper was the one who suggested he cut his hair. 

Loki had not had not had his hair cut short in centuries. It'd been trimmed off and on, and he certainly had never been shaved, but after taking down his hair one night and gazing at the sea of black rippling down his back, it seemed pointless to keep it. He was no longer performing and he didn't really need it. 

Miss Pepper told him that there were people who could use it. 

So here the two of them were, him sitting on a stool in his bathroom, her standing behind him, brushing out his hair. He straightened his shoulders, watching her in the mirror as she gathered it into a loose ponytail just below his neck. 

“I think it's wonderful that you're doing this Loki. Not just donating your hair, but it's also a very big step into establishing your own identity.” She smiled at him in the mirror as she started to braid the hair under the holder. “Wish I could donate my hair sometimes.”

“Why can't you? You have very beautiful hair, Lady Pepper.” He replied, noting that she blushed slightly.

“I've dyed my hair in the past, it's some weird rule that if you've dyed your hair, you can't donate it, even if it's grown out. Something to do with the structure. ” She sighed and tied another ponytail holder at the end of the braid. “I didn't realize your hair was this long.” 

Loki knew; the end of the braid reached his tailbone. “I have not had a proper hair cut in...” He frowned. “Not since Persia.” He smiled bravely. “And thank you for cutting my hair. R... I am not ready to go out in public just yet. People would stare, and crowds make me nervous.”

“I don't blame you.” Pepper responded, picking up the scissors. “Ready?” 

He let out a deep breath and nodded. “Yes.” He closed his eyes as he felt a small tug on the back of his head and then heard the sharp _snap, snip, snap_ as the woman cut through his locks. A moment later, he felt hair brush against his neck.

“Okay, take a look.” Pepper's voice sounded odd. 

Loki opened his eyes and found that now he looked even more different than he had before. He raised a hand and smoothed down what was left of his hair. It fell just below his shoulders and he frowned, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from him. Of course it had. He glanced at the braid lying on the vanity and was stunned by the size and length of it. It was like a great black rope. He let out a nervous laugh. 

“You don't like it?” Pepper asked, her face drawn in worry.

“No... no I do like it.” He smiled. “I just... I just have to get used to it, I suppose.” He turned his gaze back to the braid, thinking absently of a sick child who had lost all of his or her hair being given a wig made from his. “That is going to make someone very happy. Possibly two someones.”

“Yes.” She beamed at him in the mirror and then gathered up the braid, placing it in tissue paper. “I'll have this sent off in the morning mail.” 

“Thank you for cutting my hair.” Loki said, standing up.

“You're welcome.” She gathered up her things and left him alone. 

*  
Thor wished he knew how the jotun – Loki, he reminded himself – did it. How did he act the way he did? He couldn't understand how someone like him, how a... former slave could be so... well, he sort of reminded Thor of his mother. Mother who was compassionate, considerate and... and had put up with a lot of things she didn't deserve. Particularly from him. Sometimes Thor watched Loki, wondering if he could learn just by observing. But it came so naturally to the jotun it was maddening. 

Loki wasn't the only one Thor watched. 

He watched Captain Rogers as well. What was it about that human that made him worthy to wield Mjolnir? It was more than just brute strength, he knew that. If it was just that, then the Man of Iron and Banner would be able to use it as well. Rogers seemed to be closer friends with Loki than anyone else. Perhaps there was some sort of brotherly bonding there; he knew that Rogers had been frozen in time for seventy years and had awoken to a new world and all of his friends dead. 

Thor couldn't imagine that either. He knew his friends were waiting for him back on Asgard and he would see them again.

Eventually. 

He was a very poor prince indeed if he could not handle one month of exile. 

Right now, however, neither the Man of Iron or Captain Rogers were in the tower. The former had a meeting concerning his industrial empire and the Captain had to go see a director of anger. 

How very curious. Perhaps the Captain was going to calm him.

Thor stepped into the main living room, expecting to find it empty. It was, but he could see Loki standing outside on the balcony. 

“A son of Odin should not cower in the shadows, afraid of one lowly jotun.” He took a deep breath and moved to the door, pausing before he went outside. He supposed that Loki had far more to fear from him than the other way around. Despite what the Man of Iron and Captain thought, he was catching the subtle message in the films they sat and watched in the evenings. Picking on things weaker than you was bullying, ordering people around just because you could was the same; and countless other messages about thinking you were better than someone just for the way you looked, who your parents were and it was wrong. 

It was hard not to show how ashamed he felt about thinking the way he did. But the trouble was, he didn't know _how_ to change. When the films ended, usually the bully had been humiliated, the evil armies conquered and it was all wrapped up like a pretty bauble, with no thought of what happened _after_. Being laughed at didn't guarantee the bully would change their ways. Defeat one evil general and another would show up in his place.

He went onto the balcony, noting that Ru – _Loki,_ he reminded himself, started a little when he did. 

“Good afternoon.” He decided that it was time to put into use the manners his mother had drilled into him that he constantly forgot to employ. Perhaps that would be a good as a start as any.

Loki eyed him warily, and Thor didn't blame him. “Good afternoon, Thor.” He turned to look back out at the city. “They're lowering a crane on a building closer to the harbor.”

He stepped over to where the jotun was and looked out, watching as a machine slowly moved down the side of a tall tower. “Will they not need it to finish the construction? It looks unfinished.”

“They will, but now that they have built all the floors, they do not need to lift things any higher.” Loki leaned slightly on the railing, looking out over the towering structures. “So much steel and glass. It used to be glass and concrete, and before that, brick.” 

“You must have seen a great many changes.” Thor frowned. “I have only seen things done one way all my life.” He shook his head. 

“When you only know one way, the slightest change can seem drastic.” He gave him a look. “But acting out solves little.”

A week ago, Thor would have thrown Loki off the side of the building for that comment, instead, he just nodded. “It... my actions of the past month are inexcusable. Please to not dismiss them as such.”

Loki frowned. “I'm not. But I do not believe in giving people more than a handful of chances.” He looked away. “I only ask that you do not squander or dismiss your remaining ones.”

“I shall endeavor to act properly towards you and to the others.” A small feeling of pride came over him. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Loki straightened up slightly. “Do you remember what I told you about Prince Hassan?”

Thor thought for a moment and then nodded. “He certainly was foolish, thinking he could harm a tiger in such away and think the beast...” He paused. “Is that the proper term for a tiger?”

Loki nodded. “Yes. A tiger is a beast, a great, noble beast, but an animal none the less.” 

“Thank you, yes. Prince Hassan should have known better and was lucky only to lose an arm.” He frowned. “I am unfamiliar with tigers. I have only seen the ones shown in those animated... cartoons, I believe they are called.”

Loki's eyes widened. “You have never seen a tiger? Ever? And we're nearly the same age?” 

Thor did his best to keep his temper in check, he could tolerate the jest, if that's what it was. Perhaps Loki was merely shocked. “No.” He thought for a moment. “I have seen pictures of them, although I suspect that does not do them justice anymore than a character that bounces on its tail. Certainly that is impossible.”

The jotun nodded in response. “I think I know of a way to remedy that, without us going to the zoo.” He frowned. “I hate zoos, animals locked in cages.” A shadow crossed his face. “Although for the ones that are endangered in the wild, I suppose they could be considered safe in such a location.” He headed inside and Thor followed him, curious as to what Loki was talking about.

*

“I am glad the tigers were able to return to the wild, and to their parents.” Thor stated as the credits began. “I should have liked to have had a brother.” 

Loki said nothing; his brothers were dead and he'd never known them. Their parents hadn't wanted him, so it wasn't as if he could feel any real sorrow over their deaths, only sorrow that he never got the chance to know them.

The Asgardian continued, “tigers seem like very likable animals. Although keeping one for a pet seems to be ill advised.”

Loki nodded. “Tigers will always act as they must, no matter how they are raised. They are not... they are animals.” As the lights in the screening room came on, the two of them stood and headed for the exit. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You are most welcome, Mister Loki, Mister Odinson. Mister Stark has returned and is expecting you both in the living room.” The AI replied curtly.

“Perhaps the Man of Iron wants to make sure we have not slain one another.” Thor quipped.

“I think Jarvis would have told him if that had happened.” He muttered as the two of them got into the elevator, not standing too close together. Loki still didn't trust the Asgardian that much. 

When they walked into the living room, they found Tony pacing. “There you are!” He instantly pulled Loki aside. “Where were you? What were you doing? Did Thor try to...”

“Thor and I were watching _Two Brothers._ He said he had never seen a tiger outside of photographs.” Loki stated plainly. “It is also impolite to speak about someone as if they are not in the room.”

Tony glanced sideways at Thor, his eyes still guarded. “Turning over a new leaf then, Point Break?”

Thor looked rather uncomfortable. “Attempting, Son of Stark. I would appreciate any support you or the others would be willing to give.” 

“Jarvis, are pigs flying somewhere?” Tony asked, his face almost smirking.

“No sir, not to my knowledge.” The AI answered, crisply.

“Anthony, you should not discourage him.” Loki was surprised by how own boldness. “If Thor wants to try to improve himself, then we should not mock. It would be like telling an infant they failed the first time they fell down when learning to walk.”

Tony folded his arms and looked from him to Thor and back again. “Jarvis, who are the Yankees playing tonight?” 

“The Yankees have a travel day, sir. The Mets, however, are playing the Cardinals.” A pause. “Shall I purchase tickets for you and your guests?”

“No, we'll watch the game here.” Tony gave a nervous chuckle. “I'm not sure these two should go out in public just yet.” He turned and went to the bar. “We're going to need pizza, though.”

“Pizza?” Thor whispered to Loki, sounding uncertain. “Which food is that again?”

“The one with all the cheese.” He replied. 

He nodded and then frowned. “You've cut your hair. It... you cut off almost all of it.”

“Yes.” He paused. “It didn't seem... I felt odd looking this way with long hair.” He braced himself for a biting remark.

“It... it's nice.” Thor offered a small smile and then took a few steps towards Tony. “Son of Stark, what are these Mets and why are they playing with red birds?”


End file.
